


Forever and Always

by bowsandarrows



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsandarrows/pseuds/bowsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not happening!<br/>The tears spill over as I feel my legs give way from under me with Mills catching me before I hit the ground.<br/>“NO!” I yell, “NO! NO! NO!” I keep screaming into the open air as my world shatters around me.</p>
<p>[Kelly's POV]</p>
<p>[One-Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that would not let go, this is what happened.  
> Hope you like.  
> (This is in Kelly's POV)

It was just supposed to be a simple toast, raise your glass, and say a few words and drink but it was more than that. This was a toast to celebrate our engagement, the day I had asked him to marry me. We were at Molly’s celebrating, talking and drinking to our hearts content. Many of our friends and fellow coworkers, raised their glass, said a few encouraging words that were returned with a simple smile and “Thank you.” I wanted to make a toast myself, I excused myself from my conversation and spoke up, “Everybody, may I have your attention!”

I waited for everyone to quiet down. Raise your glass, clear your throat and speak, yet as I spoke thanking everyone for coming; I saw a hint of a something that looked to denial or rejection, something of the sorts in his eye. His face showed a look of doubt; his smile fell into a frown. I pass it off as simply ‘cold feet’ I raise my glass toward my fiancé, Casey who was looking down and playing with the ring on his left ring finger. The one I had presented him with just merely three hours ago.

“I’d like to thank…”

I had only gotten four words out of my mouth before I saw him sprint into a run, tears streaming down his face. I drop my glass, and run after him calling his name, begging him to stop. One of my coworkers, Peter Mills follows me as I keep calling for Casey to stop. He finally hears my pleas when he stops and turns around, he is out of breath, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was about to speak but I beat him to it, “What is going on?” I ask.

He doesn’t look at me and says the words I never thought I would hear,

“I can’t do this”

I feel as if my heart stopped beating, I want to speak but I couldn’t form the words.

_He cannot leave. He can’t!_

“I’m sorry” is what he says while taking off the ring that had an engraving saying ‘Always’ on it. He takes my hand as he places the ring in my palm, I stare at the ring, blink away the tears threatening to come down. “Please” My voice breaks, I look into his eyes,

_This is a dream,_ I tell myself.

I will wake up and I will be right by his side again. I close my eyes, _Wake up!_ I tell myself.

I open my eyes again seeing Casey getting into a taxi and driving away just a few yards away.

_This is not happening!_

The tears spill over as I feel my legs give way from under me with Mills catching me before I hit the ground.

“NO!” I yell, “NO! NO! NO!” I keep screaming into the open air as my world shatters around me, Mills holds me steady as I weep burying my head in his chest. All of our coworkers have ran outside to see what all the commotion was about demanding to know, “What happened?!” but I cannot stop sobbing as Mills tries to calm me down.

_I was sure he was not going to leave._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_I was at the jewelry store, looking at rings with my best friend Leslie Shay. I felt confident. I was going to propose. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I look at rings in the glass display as Leslie tells me her opinions. I had the image of the ring I wanted to propose to him in my head but a simple gold band caught my eye._

_It looked perfect, “This is the one” I tell Leslie, “But it looks so boring! Why not one with a diamond or a ruby? Oh how about this one!” She points at a silver band with little diamonds all around it; it definitely was a beautiful band_

_“You do know I’m in relationship with a **man,** right?” I ask astounded. She purses her lips, blinks and we both burst into laughter. _

_“Have you found one that you’re interested in?” I heard the clerk say, our laughing fit calms down, I smile at the clerk, point to the gold band, “This one”_

_“Would you like an engraving on it?” the clerk asks, I nod,_

_“’Always’ I want it to say ‘Always’”_

I sit at the table of the kitchen; I knew I could not go home so I went out to my family’s old cabin a little outside of Chicago. I toy with the ring my hand, replaying the happiest and worst day of my life in my head repeatedly. I took some time off work, I cannot face him, not after the way he broke me. He could be happy, he could be sad. I did not know for sure, I had not made contact with anyone from work. Tears come to my eyes once again when I remember the proposal.

_Everyone was in the lounge room, relaxing or reading a newspaper, Casey was in there also drinking coffee and filling out some paperwork. I was going to propose over dinner at home, some wine and maybe even some laughs but I could not hold it in any longer. Screw this! I march into the lounge room Casey’s eyes follow me with a confused expression, stopping in the middle of the room I command, “Can I get everybody’s attention please!”_

_Everyone look up from what they were doing, Leslie stands at the entrance, I look to her, and she gives me a wink, then a serious nod. I look to Casey as he is now standing; the look in his eyes demanding to know what was going on._

_"Matt, I have always loved you, from the moment I had laid eyes on you; every time we kiss I feel it’s the first. We have been through thick and thin, but I feel that this is just the beginning.” I take out the small box that had the ring in it, and kneel on one knee._

_Casey’s eyes never leave mine; his eyes are wide with shock. I look around at everyone who are also staring at me with wide eyes._

_“Matthew Casey, will you marry me?”_

_Tears of joy stream down his cheeks when he says, “Yes!” Extending his left arm, I slowly put the ring on his finger. Moreover, when I stand up, Casey lunges at me to give me a passionate kiss. Everyone claps and yells, “Woo!” as I smile into the kiss._

I heard a knock at the door, I wipe away the tears as quickly as I can, pocket the ring and go to open the door with a blank expression. Figuring It was maybe a lost couple who wanted directions I didn’t give much thought to looking up to see who it was.

“I figured I would find you here.”

“C-Casey?” I stutter looking at him in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?”

His hands are in his pockets, he ducks his head in shame. I await his answer.

He looks up and locks eyes with me; I do not look away getting lost in his eyes all over again.

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry, I regret running, and I regret not giving you an explanation.”

“Then explain.” I answer, wincing at my harsh tone.

“The truth is, I felt insecure, and I felt that I couldn’t go through with it. Everyone was talking to me about dates and if I am going to wear a bowtie or a tie. Who was going to be my best man, where we would have our honeymoon and thought, ‘This is too much’. I thought I could not handle it and I made the stupid decision to run. I regretted it these past six weeks. I am so sorry, babe, is there any way you could forgive me?”

I stand there listening patiently as Casey finished speaking. He had broken my heart but I knew everyone deserved a second chance at least once in life. This was one of those times.

“You do understand that when you left I felt you had torn my heart out right? I thought you’d never come back.”

He nods and looks down again preparing himself for the worst. I curl a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up at me. I continue, “But I am going to give you a second chance.” He smile as me, I smile back. “Are we still engaged?” He dares to ask, I take out the ring from my pocket, taking his hand and putting it on his finger, where it belongs. He rubs the band looking up at me.

“Now kiss me.” I command. He obliges willingly as he plants his warm, rough lips upon mine. He pulls away, “Forever and Always” I say. “Forever and always” he repeats, and in that moment, I knew he was always the one. Always and Forever.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes


End file.
